


Mahdts & Heugue

by ac_123



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac_123/pseuds/ac_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hugh...produces the largest range of variations that he has encountered in a single person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahdts & Heugue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hannibalkinkmeme. The original prompt was _Mads doesn't mind that Hugh mispronounces his name. In fact, he thinks it's kind of cute._

It isn't so much irritating as it is strange to hear his friends say his name subjectively wrongly. It doesn't bother him, but it is, for lack of a better description, unsettling to hear the different ways his name is mispronounced. It's a calamity of harsh T's, curt D's, CH's and ZH's that feel like nails scraping down a blackboard. A's that travel for miles past their turn. He wants to cry out, _My name is not that hard._

And Hugh--Hugh tries so, so hard. The others--Bryan, David, Laurence--have picked up how he truncates his A and softly skips off the spire of his D, leaving the emphasis on the relaxed hiss of S. After a week or two, after a private, quiet correction, they have caught on and are as close as they are going to get, given their accents.

But Hugh...his uncertainty produces the largest range of variations that he has encountered in a single person. Some of the noises that come out of his mouth are beyond bizarre. Where, oh where, does a J appear in his name?

He hasn't corrected Hugh, though he sometimes feels the need to put the poor man out of his polite misery. There's something endearing in his struggle. Something cheeky and, perhaps, planned. Flirtatious. Comfortable.

So whenever he hears the halting "Mahdts", he responds with the guttural and breathy "Heugue".


End file.
